All The Same
by theDoctorlies
Summary: If Shuichi leaves, what else does he have beside himself? COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. The song "All The Same" belongs to The Sick Puppies.

Summary: If Shuichi leaves, what else does he have beside himself?

A/N: So, this is the radio version of this song. If there seems to be words missing, than you know why. Anyway, let's get on with the story!

* * *

_**I don't mind where you come from**_

_**As long as you come to me**_

_**But I don't like illusions I cant see**_

_**Them clearly**_

When Eiri woke up that morning, he hadn't been expecting Shuichi to still be there, head bowed, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth like he didn't know what he was doing. The grumpy novelist took a moment to watch his lover before the suspense became too much and he cleared his throat to get the younger man's attention.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" The blonde asked, reaching down to scratch absently at his bared stomach. Shuichi visibly tensed at the question, but he recovered not a second later and shook his head, pink hair failing to cover his violet eyes.

"We have the day off." The usually loud vocalist whispered. He went back to chewing on his bottom lip, and Eiri felt something deep inside him clench at the sight.

_**I don't care**_

_**No, I wouldn't dare**_

_**To fix the twist in you**_

_**You've shown me eventually what you'll do**_

Eiri shoved his hands into his pockets and regarded Shuichi with worried, golden eyes. The younger male wasn't acting like himself, and that usually meant Tohma had said something. Sighing to himself, the novelist pulled off his glasses and set them on the small table next to him.

"Shuichi." The blond murmured, walking over to the shorter man and placing a hand on his shoulder. When violet eyes refused to meet his, Eiri stuck two fingers underneath his lover's chin and tilted his head up. There were unshed tears shining in Shuichi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Shuichi choked out in a whisper, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He wrapped his fingers around both of Eiri's wrists, and pulled the pale hands away from his body, a few more tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm leaving you. I-I've already packed my stuff. It's waiting in the lobby for Hiro to come and get it with his brother's car."

_**I don't mind**_

_**I don't care**_

_**As long as you're here**_

Eiri couldn't help it; he stared at Shuichi until the vocalist blurred around the edges. His first instinct was to smirk and walk away, but the shorter man looked completely serious. The novelist decided he had to hear Shuichi out first.

"What are you talking about? I've been extremely nice to you the past three weeks." The blond pulled his wrists from Shuichi's grip, then shoved his hands into his pockets. It was true; he'd been overly nice to the shorter male for three weeks now. He'd let Shuichi drag him out of the house a few times, did whatever the vocalist wanted of him, and Shuichi still wasn't happy.

"How long will it last this time? Until next week? No, I'm tired of this roller coaster ride. I want to get off." Another batch of tears broke free of its violet prison, Shuichi wiping them away hastily before his emotions could completely overtake him.

_**Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again**_

_**You'll just come back running**_

_**Holding your scarred heart in hand**_

_**It's all the same**_

Shuichi lifted a hand to cup Eiri's cheek, and stroked the alabaster skin with his thumb. Even through his tears, he managed a watery smile. He gave the novelist a soft kiss, and pulled away before he could get caught up in the feel of the man's lips against his,

"Bye, Yuki." The vocalist whispered, dropping his hands and turning on his heel, heading quickly towards the front door and not giving himself time to look back. When the door shut behind him, Eiri finally snapped out of his daze. He'd let Shuichi go without saying anything.

_**And I'll take you for who you are**_

_**If you take me for everything**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**It's all the same**_

Eiri stared at the door for a long moment, hoping it was a joke and that Shuichi would come walking back through the door, smiling like the idiot that he was. But when nothing of the sort happened, he felt a twinge of worry within himself.

Suddenly, a flurry of questions popped up in his mind. _What if Shuichi doesn't come back? What if he decides he wants to be with that idiot idol of his? Oh, God, what if Tohma finds out and comes over to talk?_

Shuddering at that thought, Eiri decided to look up his worry and throw it into a dark, dank, and empty dungeon. Shuichi would come back to him. They were meant to be, after all, even if Eiri didn't make it a habit of telling the vocalist so.

_**Hours slide and days go by**_

_**Until you decide to come**_

_**And in between it always seems too long**_

_**And sudden**_

Eiri picked his glasses up from the table as he passed it, and headed off in the direction of his study, wanting to get some typing done with Shuichi gone. There was no doubt in his mind that the pink haired vocalist couldn't stay away for long. It was New York again, when Shuichi wouldn't come home unless he asked.

_I'll give him some time,_ Eiri decided, opening the door to his study and stepping over the threshold. He booted up his laptop and pulled a cigarette and his lighter out of his shirt pocket. He stuck the cigarette between his lips, flicked the top of his lighter, and inhaled the nicotine.

_**And I have the skill**_

_**Yeah, I have the will**_

_**To breathe you in while I can**_

_**However long you stay is all that I am**_

Eiri sat down in his leather armchair then slid the lower half of his body underneath the desk. He opened a new document on his laptop, and readied his fingers for a long night of typing.

The novelist spread his fingers over the keyboard, ready to type to his heart's content. After a few minutes of him just sitting there, Eiri sat back in the chair and rubbed at his eyes. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get anything done when all he could do was worry about Shuichi.

_**I don't mind**_

_**I don't care**_

_**As long as you're here**_

An hour and three paragraphs later, Eiri took off his glasses, set them down on the table, and rubbed at his eyes. His concentration was shot for the day, and he knew it was because of Shuichi. He was used to the pink haired male barging into the study, or singing louder than any normal person should.

Eiri picked his glasses up and slid them back on his face, then tried to type more of his manuscript. It was so hard to concentrate on something that wasn't Shuichi. He couldn't help the way his thoughts seemed to turn negative whenever the pink haired man crossed his mind.

What if Shuichi didn't come back?

_**Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again**_

_**You'll just come back running**_

_**Holding your scarred heart in hand**_

_**It's all the same**_

Two hours went by and Eiri was still only one paragraph closer to finishing his manuscript. It felt like Shuichi's absence had stopped his creative flow. It didn't really make sense that way. He was so used to Shuichi being at work when he was typing. Things felt…weird.

_**And I'll take you for who you are**_

_**If you take me for everything**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**It's always the same**_

Eiri put his glasses down for the last time, saved his document, and shut down his laptop. After a few hours of typing, he wasn't as nearly as finished as he wanted to be. The novelist left his study and walked out into the living room, picking up the remote and turning on the television. He didn't know what it had been on, but he wasn't surprised when it was a music show, and they were currently playing Bad Luck's new video. Shuichi's voice filled the large living room, making Eiri's heart clench.

_He's coming back, _the blond told himself, taking a seat on the couch. He watched Shuichi prance around on stage, and felt the slightest of smiles tug the corners of his mouth up. If Shuichi really _was_ leaving him, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

_**Go ahead say it**_

_**You're leaving**_

_**You'll just come back running**_

_**Holding your scarred heart in hand**_

_**It's all the same**_

There was a soft click at the front door that drew Eiri's attention like a rubber band. There, in the doorway, was his pink haired lover, looking sullenly down at the floor. Shuichi shuffled his feet awkwardly, and slowly lifted his violet eyes.

"I'm ready to get back on the roller coaster." The vocalist murmured, taking a step further into the room. Eiri stood from the couch and held out his hand to the shorter male. Shuichi took it wordlessly and let the blond man pull him into a tight embrace.

_**And I'll take you for who you are**_

_**If you take me for everything**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**It's all the same**_

_Owari_


End file.
